Klaine vs Karofsky Bonus Chapter!
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine vs. Karofsky Bonus Chapter! Its been a week since Karofsky got suspended. Kurt is having a few facial issues and Blaine and Kurt have a huge surprise coming their way! The ending to Klaine vs Karofsky


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Klaine vs. Karofsky Bonus Chapter!

Kurt sighed. He was staring into his bedroom mirror with his face turned to one side. "I've tried everything! Nothing works! And nothing matches with it! It's already been a week!" Kurt ranted.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed. He got up and stood right behind Kurt.

Kurt sat as his little chair in front of his mirror.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked at Kurt's reflection.

There was a tremendously large purple bruise on the side of Kurt's face.

"Well… I think you look beautiful." Blaine said boldly.

Kurt slightly blushed. After a minute he rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that."

Blaine knelt beside him and Kurt turned to face him.

Kurt was frowning.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blaine said as he gently ran his finger tips across Kurt's cheek. "I want to always keep you safe. The idea of you getting hurt for me breaks my heart." Blaine's eyes were glistening.

Kurt lightly sighed and then smiled. "That's how I feel. And… that's why I did it."

"Kurt…" Blaine's fingertips reached Kurt's lips. Blaine began to lean in and Kurt slowly closed his eyes.

But then when Blaine got less than an inch from Kurt's face, "No! Stop!"

Blaine stopped abruptly. "What?"

"Don't kiss me with my face like this." Kurt said pouting.

Blaine chuckled. "Like I already said, you are beautiful." And then without giving Kurt and chance to complain Blaine's lips reached Kurt's and once their lips were connected Kurt didn't put up a fight.

Both their eyes closed as their lips softly parted and reunited several times with each kiss being deeper and longer than the first.

Eventually Blaine pulled back. "We need to get going."

Kurt simply looked at him dazed. "Ok…"

Blaine smiled, "Come on."

Several minutes later they were in Blaine's car.

"You know you don't have to pick me up for school everyday?" Kurt said to Blaine as they began to pull out of Kurt's drive way. "I could just go with Finn."

Blaine smiled. "Well this is one of the perks of actually going to the same school as you. I get to spend more time with you."

Kurt couldn't help but to just stare at Blaine. Blaine always knew how to leave him breathless. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine had his hand open just waiting for his. Kurt took it and smiled.

"And of course we have to make a coffee stop." Blaine said with a little wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh of course."

Blaine loves his coffee.

Blaine pulled into the Lima Bean, their usually coffee shop.

They both stood waiting in line when someone clasped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine!"

Both Blaine and Kurt turned around.

It was Nick, one of the Warbler from Dalton Academy.

"Hey!" Blaine said excitedly. They hugged.

Nick saw Kurt. "Kurt!" They also hugged. "Woah! What happened?" He asked when he saw the bruise on Kurt's face.

Kurt gave him an awkward smile.

"His brother Finn was dancing a little too close to him." Blaine said with a laugh. "FYI Finn can't dance."

Kurt sighed in relief and gave Blaine and grateful smile. He wasn't so sure how to explain what really happened.

Nick laughed. "Wow! Those must have been some moves!"

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

Nick watched them and smiled. "Look at you two! You guys look good. How's it been? You guys miss us right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course!"

"So you're both doing ok at Mckinley?"

"Yup!" Blaine said looking and grinning at Kurt.

"Its funny we just got a new member to the Warblers and he says he's from Mckinley too."

Kurt raised and eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hold up." Nick turned around. "Hey Dave! Come here for a sec."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. It couldn't be…

Kurt's eyes popped open in shock as he saw Dave Karofsky walking up to them wearing the Dalton Academy blue sweater. Kurt couldn't stop his mouth from hanging wide open as Karofsky stood right in front of him.

Blaine also stared in surprise.

A minute went by in silence.

"Do you all know each other?" Nick asked.

Kurt blinked, looked at Nick and nodded. Then he looked back at Karofsky. "But… you were only suspended?"

Karofsky looked down at his feet and then after a second met Kurt's eyes again. "Well… me and my dad decided I shouldn't go back to Mckinley… I think…" He gave the smallest of sighs. "I needed a fresh start."

Kurt stared intensely at him and then nodded.

"Well. You'll love it at Dalton." Blaine said giving him a smile.

Karofsky looked at him and after a silent moment he smiled. "Yeah, it seems really cool so far."

Blaine gave him and genuine smile. "Good. I'm happy for you Dave." Blaine once again stuck out a welcoming hand to Karofsky.

This time Karofsky took it. "Thanks."

"The Warblers though?" Kurt asked him.

Karofsky let go of Blaine's hand and looked back at Kurt. "Well… I figured I needed something to focus on."

Kurt smiled.

"Hey Dave. We need to get going. We're going to be late." Nick said.

"Oh ok." He looked back at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey it was great seeing you guys!" Nick said giving Kurt and Blaine a nod and a wave goodbye.

They both smiled and said their goodbyes.

"See you guys around?" Karofsky said hesitantly to the pair of them.

"Defiantly." Kurt said with an appreciative smile.

"Of course." Blaine also said smiling and giving Dave one last nod.

Karofsky and Nick began to walk away.

"Dave!" Kurt yelled.

He turned around and looked at Kurt with an unsure but also hopeful expression.

"Blue is defiantly your color." Kurt said with a little wink.

Karofsky smiled.

**The End**


End file.
